Ban & Elaine's Daughter (Evonne)
by Mp10514
Summary: A/N: I know Ban and Elaine weren't together long but for the sake of this FANFICTION, they are together for longer. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Seven Deadly Sin in this story.
1. Description

She was born right before Elaine died.

Ban takes her with him after killing the demon.

Evonne is kept secret, from all the other sins, but Meliodas.

Ban left her with some lady before he left to join the sins.

She hasn't seen him for years.

The first thing Ban wants to do after he gets out is find her.

She can use Snatch, like her dad, and has the same power as her mom, Miracle Wind.

Evonne also has a secret she found out about herself my accident.


	2. My Character

**Name:** Evonne

 **Age:** 10

 **Height:** 3 ft

 **Weight:** 65 lbs

 **Looks:** Blue hair, red eyes

 **Family:** Ban, Elaine, and King

 **Weapon:** Sword and knives

 **Powers:**

 _ **Snatch**_

 _Physical Hunt:_ allows Evonne to temporarily steal all of her opponents' physical abilities, including both their strength and speed. These abilities are added to her own. **(Uses Sword and Knives)**

 _Banishing Kill:_ Evonne uses her power to pull herself over a distance, delivering a near instantaneous and fatal slash to his opponent as she is propelled across from them. **(Uses Knives)**

 _Zero Sign:_ A technique that somehow makes Evonne invisible and undetectable, making it easy to sneak up on enemies.

 _ **Miracle Wind**_

 _Imperial Wrath of Great Wind:_ Evonne raises her sword and calls forth a great gale to blow away her enemies.

 _Golden Imperial Wrath:_ Evonne raises a hand and calls forth a more powerful gale to crush her enemies to the ground.

 _Pursuing Whirlwind:_ Evonne slashes with her sword and attacks her opponent with several large, extremely sharp projectiles of wind.

 **Race:** Half human half fairy

 **(Seven Deadly Sins AMV ~ Had Enough (Breaking Benjamin))**


	3. Ch1

**"Talking" Thinking**

 **Evonne's** **POV:**

The last time I ever saw my dad was five years ago. I was five at the time and didn't understand most of what was going on. Today in my birthday, and I'm turning 10. I really miss my dad, he hasn't sent any letters or anything to tell me where he is or to ask if I'm okay. I unlocked my mom's powers today also and I have no one to tell because I'm alone and scared of what they will say about me.

 **~Flashback~**

"Daddy, what you doing?" I asked, walking into his room.

"Evonne, sweetie daddy has to leave for a while," Dad said as he was packing his stuff.

"But, what about me daddy?" I asked, crying.

"I can't take you with me this time," He replied walking out the door.

"Daddy!" I screamed, running out the door. "You can't leave me. What am I going to do?"

"You know I don't want to leave you, but it is the only way to keep you safe," He explained, giving me one last. "Also, this will give you time to train by yourself and show me how strong you are next time I see you."

"Fine, but you better come back," I huffed, hugging him back. "Bye Daddy."

"I'll see you later baby girl," he said then left.

I waited by the door for days for him to come home and he never did. After a few months, I just stopped waiting and started working on the Snatch ability dad taught me before he left, and my swordplay a little.

 **~End Flashback~**

I've mastered Physical Hunt, Banishing Kill, and Zero Sign. However, I don't really wanna just learn about dad's ability. He uses to tell me stories of mom and her Miracle Wind, and I'm hoping I get it also.

 _This place dad left me is kinda lonely and boring. I've pissed everyone off in the town. Also, they don't trust me. Guess it's what I get for using this place to practice my Snatch ability_. I pondered, looking out the window. _The lady dad left me with is close to kicking me out._

Every year on my birthday someone sends me a gift, and I think I know who it is but I can't be sure. However, if it is him this year he is supposed to send me a sword. He showed me how to use one when I was little, and the wooden sword he left me is starting to fall apart.

 **~Flashback~**

It was early in the morning when dad got home from a mission one day. I had stayed up waiting for him to get home. Dad gave me a knife to use whenever someone I didn't know was in the house.

"You've gotten heavy Ban," said a guy, I didn't know, as he walked in the front door.

I was hiding behind the couch at the time so neither of them saw me. I pulled out the knife and was ready to attack. However, Dad must have seen me because he used Snatch to take my knife.

"You should be in bed sweetie," Dad said, twirling my knife on his finger.

"Ban, who you talking to?" The guy asked, looking confused.

"Captain, I would like you to meet my daughter, Evonne," Dad answered, motioning for me to come out of hiding.

"Daddy," I yelled, hugging him. "What took you so long? You said you would be right back."

"You know sometimes it takes longer for my missions to end," Dad replied, picking me up. "What have I told you about staying up till I get back?"

"You said it was bad for me to do," I said, pouting and yawning. "But, Daddy I was scared, and he was being loud."

"Wow, Ban you're like a whole other person at home," the captain stated, looking at me.

"Well, her mom would come back and kill me if I wasn't," Dad replied as he sat me back down. "Besides, I have to teach her something."

"Well Evonne, my name is Meliodas, the caption of the Seven Deadly Sins, and the Dragon Sin of Wrath," Meliodas explained as he reached his hand out for me to shake.

I was going to shake his hand, but dad stopped me.

"Not a good idea," dad explained, pulling my hand away. "She has Snatch but no control over it yet.

"Can you use a sword?" I asked, acting like nothing happened and excited "I wanna learn but dad isn't that good."

"Yes, and I can teach you," Meliodas replied. "However, you have to ask Ban first."

"Daddy, please," I begged, using my puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine," Dad said, giving into me without a fight. "But you still have to learn Snatch."

"Yay!" I screamed, jumping around the room.

For the next year or so Meliodas would stop by and show me how to wield a sword. He was a great teacher. He also said I had a knack for sword wielding. I was almost as good as him after a year of training. Dad also has been teaching me a little about Snatch, and I could only do three techniques.

In that year I had started to call Meliodas uncle.

 **~End Flashback~**

After a few hours of waiting for the mail finally arrived and so does my gift. I ran to the door and signed for my gift, then I went out back and opened it. As soon as I got it opened I saw it was a sword like Meliodas promised.

"He really is the best uncle a kid could ask for," I said, talking to myself.

I couldn't wait to use my new sword. I went out hunting that night. I was getting ready to use my new sword, and when I swung it down to attack the rabbit, a gust of wind followed my swing and sliced everything around me.

 _What the heck was that?_ I wondered, looking around me. _Did I do all this?_

I tried it again and another gust of wind cut down more trees, at the swing of my sword.

 _This has to be mom's power Miracle Wind._ I thought, sitting down so I wouldn't freak out. _So, I did get both my parents powers._

"Yes!" I screamed as I jumped up. "I wonder what else I can do with this power."

I stayed in the woods all night working on all the thing I could do. I learned I could only do three attacks just like with Snatch. The first is _Pursuing Whirlwind_ , it allows me to use my sword to send a gust of wind at whatever I want and slice it. The second is _Imperial Wrath of Great Wind_ , I hold the tip of my sword at someone and a great force of wind will blow them away from me. The third and final is _Golden Imperial Wrath_ , I raise a hand and a great force of wind will crush anyone into the ground.

"Where have you been?" the lady I've been living with asked as I walked into the house.

"Out," I replied, going to my room.

"I Want You Out Of My House!" She yelled about an hour later. "I can't take it anymore. You have caused me trouble since the day that man left you here."

"Fine, but can I at least sleep an hour?" I asked laying in the bed she had for me.

 _This place was never my home._ I thought as I fell asleep.

However, not even five minutes later someone was banging on my door. I got up off the bed and walked to the door. I slung it open to see the lady holding a bag full of my stuff.

"What do you want now?" I asked, feeling grumping from not sleeping last night and only getting a few minutes of rest. "I asked you nicely for just an hour of sleep. Before you kicked me out on the streets to live."

"Well, rumors are going around about what you were doing all night and I can't have some crazy orphan living with me anymore," she replied strowing the bag at me.

"I'M NOT AN ORPHAN!" I yelled, grabbing the bag and my knives and sword. "My dad is still alive, and he is coming for me. However, waiting here apparently isn't a good idea, so I will leave like you want."

"Good," she said as I walked out of the house and on to the street.

 _Now, all I have to do is either find Meliodas or my dad._ I thought, walking down the road. _Truthfully, I'm glad to be leaving this place._

 **Baste Dungeon**

 **Ban's POV:**

I've been sitting in this call for five years thinking about Elaine and Evonne. I can't wait to get out of here and see Evonne again and to see how she has grown. All I know is that I have to wait until captain starts looking for us all again that is if the captain is still alive.

"Did you hear Meliodas, the dragon sin of wrath is in the town over, and the holy knights think he's here to free Ban, the fox sin of greed," one of the guards outside my door said.

"Oh, really now," I exclaimed as I started to remove the chains and spikes from my body. "So, the captain is still alive. Guess that means its time for me to get out."

I kicked the door down and as I'm trying to find my way out Jude shows up.

"Hello Jude," I said as he attacked me.

"It would do you good to remember who put you her ban, the fox sin of greed," Jude explained, pushing me up against the wall.

"And you shouldn't underestimate me," I said, removing his spike from my chest stabbing him with it. "Lame, I've got better things to do than play anyways."

 _Now, to find the caption and get out of here so I can go get Evonne._ I thought, trying to find my way out.

As I was walking down one hole I saw what looked to be the captain walking towards me.

"Captain!" I yelled excitedly after we stared each other down for a while.

"Ban!" Meliodas screamed just as excited as I held my hands up and we started high fiving really fast.

As we went through our usual handshake Daine and some talking pig just sat there watching. After arm wrestling and the dungeon falling apart we left. We were getting ready to leave and I pulled Meliodas aside to talk to him.

"Have you talk to her any?" I asked him as I sat on the Boar Hat's porch.

"Not really, but I have sent gifts on her birthday," he explained, sitting beside me.

"We need to go get her first," I said, leaning back to look at the sky.

"Ban, I stopped by to pick her up before coming here, but that lady _you_ left her with kicked her out the day after her birthday," Meliodas claimed, standing back up. "I was also told she had _destroyed_ the forest just a little aways from the town. Do you know how she could have done that if her _only_ power was Snatch?"

 _It has to be Elaine's power._ I pondered not answering Meliodas's question.

"You going to tell me or not?" he questioned, looking down at me from where I was sitting.

"She's half fairy," I explained, setting up. "I wasn't in the Fairy King's Forest for just a week, it was a year."

I got up and left after that and went to a room and sleep.

 _Elaine, I'm so sorry. I should have saved you and Evonne would have you to help her with her Miracle Wind._ I thought as I fell asleep.

When I woke we were apparently at the city closest to the Capital of the Dead. While Meliodas was telling everyone what their jobs were, I left to look around. I came across a couple of kids and the little boy stabbed me. then all the sudden a spear is thrown through me.

"Hey Ban, How goes?" Some kid sitting on the spear said. "What's up? It's not like you to be so quiet."

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Who am I," he repeated. "Have you really forgotten about me?"

"Sorry bud," I replied, as he pulled the spear out of me.

"Oh well, all that matters is you are Ban, the fox sin of greed," the kid said as he and the spear floated in the sky. "Or maybe you prefer to be call Ban the Undead."

"I'm getting sick of your tone kid," I exclaimed as I wiped the blood off my face. "What the hell do you know anyway?"

"I know what you're sin is," he explained, sighing.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as Meliodas and Diane showed up.

I just walked away after that and headed back to the Boar Hat. I made food for the kids from earlier and asked them about how to get into the Capital of the Dead.

 _Memories shared with a loved one._ I thought, thinking back to my time with Elaine.

While I was standing in the grove that apparently was the opening to the Capital of the Dead a bunch or flowers showed u, and everyone was all the sudden surrounded and we were in the Capital of the Dead.

 **Capital of the Dead**

While everyone was trying to figure out how we got here, I was looking around to see if I could find Elaine. It didn't take long for me to find her and I took off after her. However, while I was chasing her the kid that said he was King showed up in front of me.

"I guess you really are King," I said as I was trying to catch him and he was avoiding me.

"I told you so," he declared, as he trapped me with his spear. "I never thought much about a human being immortal. I never once thought you kill the guardian to drink the fountain."

"What do you know about that woman?" I asked practically yelling at him.

"That woman was my sister!" he yelled as his spear stabbed my body and I started to turn to stone.

 **~Flashback~**

I had left to get food for myself and Elaine. She was tired from just giving birth to our daughter. I was just getting back when I saw Elaine up and talking to Evonne.

"You know I'm glad your dad tried to still the Fountain of Youth," Elaine said as she fed Evonne.

"So, I did do something right?" I asked, eating the berries I found.

"Ah..." Elaine yelled, jumping a little holing Evonne tightly to herself. "Ban, don't scare me like that! I thought you went to look for something to eat?"

"I found these berries over there," I replied as I sat beside them. "Now let me hold Evonne."

"I wish we could leave this place," Elaine said while I was holding Evonne. "However, I can't leave this place."

"I could go look for your brother," I explained. "If he shows up again you would be free and clear to leave."

Elaine then hugged me and the next thing I knew a demon was destroying everything.

"Is Evonne okay?" I asked getting up.

"Yes, and the Fountain of Youth," Elaine said as I looked down to see Evonne still sleeping.

"Good, now you guys leave," I told her, as I got my weapon out.

"No, he hasn't noticed us yet," she exclaimed as I attacked and pulled a heart out the demon. "Ban, a demon has more than one heart.

 **~End Flashback~**

"Do you have a deathbed confession?" King asked as I was almost full stone. "I would be willing to listen to it, but doesn't mean I can forgive you."

I didn't say anything as the stone finally fully covered me.

 _I'm sorry Evonne, guess I won't be seeing you again._ I thought as I was finally full stone.

"Goodbye Ban," King said.

As King was walking away lights showed up in front of me. The light moved a little and I was unpetrified and I could see Elaine in front of me.

"Elaine let me see you," King yelled. "Don't you remember me, your own brother."

"Let him see you," I told her.

"You in the Capital of the Dead, only those with strong connections can see each other," Elaine explained as an explosion sounded behind us. "Ban, why did you come?"

"I only came to tell you two things," I declared as I was fixing to leave. "I will take what's mine. Also, Evonne has grown up, she has your and my powers."

"Ban what more can you take from here?" King asked as I took off running. "Who's Evonne?"

I could barely hear Elaine thank me as I got farther away.

 **~Flashback~**

I turned to look at Elaine when all the sudden the demon attacked and hit us both.

"Ban, here drink this," Elaine said, trying to give me the Fountain of Youth.

"You drink it," I told her as I caught the cup in my hand. "Evonne needs you more then she will me."

I had already excepted dying, but as I was closing my eyes I felt Elaine kiss me. I thought she had drunk the Fountain of Youth, but she was making me drink it.

"You idiot, wait right here this won't take long," I said, laying her by Evonne and kissing Evonne's head.

I killed the demon and left the forest.

 **~End Flashback~**

 **King's POV:**

"How can you forgive him for taking everything from you and destroying our home?" I asked, falling to the ground frustrated.

"I was lonely for 700 years after you left," Elaine explained, as I looked you. "He made me forget all about my loneliness in only a year

'Why can I see you?" I questioned, stepping closer to Elaine.

"If you can see it means I want you to understand," Elaine declared. "Ban is not the man you think he is. He lets you spear him and taunts you because he knows your my brother."

"Then who is Evonne?" I asked

"I want you to help him and Ban will tell you about Evonne soon," Elaine said as a pig and a girl showed up out of nowhere taking my attention off Elaine.

When I turned back around she was gone.

 _They just want me to help the other._ I thought as I watched them try to pick up my spear. _I might as well, Elaine said she wants me to look after Ban._

"Hello, there Ban," I said as I landed on my spear that I out throw him.

"What now King?" He asked, looking annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious," I replied sarcastically. "I'm here to save you."

"Thanks a lot, pal," Ban said.

"Think nothing of it, I would Meliodas and Diane," I told him.

"But not me?" Ban questioned.

"No but my sister seems to like you a lot," I explained as he looked sad.

I battled the Holly Knight and we won. We all left right after that.

 **Vaizel**

 **Evonne's** **POV:**

I had just gotten to Vaizel, and it seemed like some kinda festival was going on. I saw an old man drinking on a stool outside a bar.

"Hey old man, what's going on here?" I asked as I stood in front of him using Snatch to take his booze.

"It's the Vaizel Fighting Festival," he replied. "Now give back my booze."

 _Cool, I might stay here a little longer than the last town. Seeing a fighting match might be cool._ I thought, throwing the guy booze to him and heading to the fight ring. _I also might be able to make money betting on fights._

 **(Seven Deadly Sins AMV ~ Animal I Have Become (3 Days Grace))**


	4. Ch2

**"Talking"** ** _Thinking_**

 **Vaizel**

 **Evonne's POV:**

I had finally made it up the hill where the fighting was at and the announcer was saying who the next fight was between.

"Next up the last match of the finals, it's Baaan vs. Meliodaf!" yelled the announcer as I was making my way through the crowd using Zero Sign to make myself invisible so I could still people's money.

 _Those names sound like dad's and Meliodas's, but who would be dumb enough to use their own names in a festival with Holy Knights around._ I thought as I got closer to the fighting ring.

I looked over to see a girl with brown hair, in a barmaid outfit.

"Capt...I mean Meliodaf go get him!" The girl cheered as I stood beside her.

"Ban, if you lose I'm going to tell Elaine!" Yelled a short kid on the other side of the girl.

 _Wait, so that is dad and Meliodas_! I thought, stopping my magic not thinking about it and scared the brunette and the kid with the pillow.

"Ahh..!" The both screamed turning to look at me.

"When did you get there?" The kid asked as he was laying on his pillow in front of me.

I just ignored him and watch Dad and Meliodas fight. I can tell dad was using his Snatch magic to drain Meliodas of his strength and speed. Dad was getting ready to end the fight when something didn't feel right.

"Dad, stop!" I yelled, snapping out of the shock from their fight.

"Dad," The brunette lady said, looking confused.

"Yes, dad," I replied angrily.

I heard someone scream Meliodas's real name.

"Shh, Elizabeth, watch the name," Meliodas told whoever yelled his name.

"Dad..?" I asked no one particular as I looked into the ring for Ban. "Uncle Meliodaf, where did dad go?"

"Evonne!" Meliodas yelled, hugging me. "Why are you here? You didn't wait for Ban to get back?"

"I... ugh... Kinda got kicked out by the lady dad left me with," I explained, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Besides, I got the sword from you and my mom's powers before I left."

"Oh, well Ban is over there," Meliodas said, pointing to the mountain. "Also, Ban knows about the lady kicking you out and forest."

"Thanks!" I screamed as I pulled out a knife that dad got me and used Banishing Kill to pull me to where dad was. "That was not all my fault!"

"Wait, Evonne, how did you know my sister?" the kid asked as I was pulled away.

 _I don't even know his name. How can I know his sister?_ I pondered as my knife cut the side of the mountain where dad was.

I see dad getting up so I pulled my knife out and put it away.

"Dad," I said as tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Evonne, what are you doing here?" Dad asked as his wounds healed.

 _Ew, that's gross_. I thought, wiping the tears from my face.

"I just got here," I replied, taking a step away from dad and pointing at his now gone wounds. "Dad, that's so gross."

"Oh is it now," dad said, walking closer to me.

"Don't even think about it," I told him, pulling out my sword.

"Baby girl, that's not going to do anything to me," he said as he stood right in front of my sword. "Besides, all I want is a hug."

"But dad, you're covered in blood," I whined, putting up my sword.

"Eww..!" I screamed, trying to push him off me. "Dad at least clean the blood off first!"

I raise my hand and use Golden Imperial Wrath to push dad off me and into the ground. All he did was laugh and stand back up.

 _That is really gross to watch him just turn back to normal after hurt._ I thought as I heard someone yelling dad's name.

I turn around to see a pig running over to us.

"Ugh, dad is that a talking pig?" I asked with a look of confusion on my face.

"Yeah, his names Hawk, but I call him Master," Dad replied, wiping the blood off himself.

Once Hawk finally got to where we were dad laid across his back. I saw him use Snatch to grabbing the money Hawk had on his neck.

"Who's the little kid, Ban?" Hawk questioned, looking at me.

"I'm Evonne, Ban's daughter," I said smiling and using Zero Sign to steal the money from dad.

"What?" Hawk asked, looking between me and dad. "That's not possible!"

"You really told no one about me?" I questioned Ban, feeling a little irritated by that.

"Baby, I had just lost your mom and working as a sin was dangerous," Dad explained, holding my arm because I refused to look at him. "I thought it was safer, but then everything happened 5 years ago. I can't change what happened, but I can tell you that you have a real uncle named King."

"What? Really?" I asked, looking at him again. "What does he look like?"

"Yes," Ban replied as he smiled. "He's a fairy, like your mom and you've met him."

"Wait, that weird kid from earlier that asked if I knew his sister was my uncle!" I yelled as I stopped walking.

"Yeah, now let's get back to the fight, Meliodas is fighting Diane," Dad said, pulling my arm to move me.

We walked back to the fighting ring to see Uncle Meliodas and who I guess was Diane fighting. Dad was now standing and smiling weirdly as they fought. As they were getting close to ending their fight a strange feeling passed over me. Dad and the kid from earlier walked into the ring. Meliodas told everyone who he was and told everyone they had to leave. Then all the sudden fireballs can fly at everyone. I pulled out one of my knives.

"Banishing Kill!" I yelled, grabbing Hawk and pulling us to a house far from the fight ring.

"Hawk, stay here, I'm going to look for my dad," I told him, using Banishing Kill again to find him.

I heard someone talking as I hit a house by accident. I look around the corner and seen Dad and some girl fighting, it also looked like dad's wounds weren't healing. I unsheath my sword and stand in front of dad.

"Evonne, what the hell are you doing?" Dad asked a little worried.

"If you haven't noticed you're not healing!" I screamed, slashing the air around me. "Pursuing Whirlwind!"

The cut that I created on the lady's side healed instantly.

 _That shouldn't happen._ I thought, getting ready to hit her again, but I heard dad say something and I looked at him.

"You have her powers?" Dad questioned as I and he wasn't paying attention to the lady and she attacks us both sending us flying.

We collided with Meliodas in the air and hit the ground. I lose consciousness not long after hitting the ground.

 **(Nanatsu no taizai AMV Best Hail to the king)**


End file.
